We are our Parents
by Herotothosewhoseek
Summary: The girls of class 1-A devise a plan to lighten up their boring day reeling in most of their class to participate in a couples game. What happens when the students have to recreate their parents first meet with one of their classmates that reminds them of home?
1. Chapter 1

"Aww, it so boring around here." Ashido folded her arms across her chest pursing her lips. "It's unfair we can't leave the school grounds. We see the same landscape, same faces and follow the same routine everyday! It's so frustrating. Even the food all tastes the same!" Ashido complained raising her hands over her head. "When has beef tasted like chicken?" she groaned throwing her head into the cushion behind.

"At least we have the common area." Yaoyorozu said stretching out her hand as to showcase their luxurious commodities.

"Conjugating in a room with some couches doesn't replace the world outside." Ashido furrowed her brows.

"It does get a little stuffy in here," Asui comments placing her index along her chin. "You could always walk around the campus, the air is refreshing," she suggest.

"There is always the internet." Jiro said eyes still fixed to her phone.

"Yeah, well what's the internet saying now?" Ashido sighed.

"That you'll wind up with someone like your parent." Jiro scrolled.

"Your parent?" Yaoyorozu raised a brow.

"Yeah, supposedly you become one parent and marry the other. How depressing." Jiro exclaimed.

"That's it!" Ashido shoot up from her seat. "I know how we can make the day less dull." Ashido now standing could see Uraraka, Iida, Todoroki, and Midoriya passing by. "You guys," she waved. When the group neared she grew excited locking her arms with Uraraka. "We have a plan to liven up this place."

"Liven up?" Uraraka questioned.

"Yeah exactly how are we going to do that Mina?" Jiro wondered.

"By playing a little role playing game." Ashido raised her index finger.

"Role playing?" Asui let her tongue dangle.

"Yeah, since we are like one parent and marry someone like the other, we'll just determine which parent we are and find a classmate that is closest to our other one. Then we'll recreate their first encounter and see if something sparks." Ashido giggled scouring the room for potential suitors when she spotted Kirishima, Kaminari and Bakugou. "Hey," she flagged them down.

Uraraka blushed, glancing at Midoriya who seemed too also be red. Iida tensed becoming ridged at the suggestion, Todoroki unfazed.

"This is inappropriate," Iida sliced the air with his stiff hand. "And embarrassing," he mumbled.

"What, I think it sounds interesting." Yaoyorozu said sliding her arm underneath Iida's. "Besides you have to play you're the closest to my other parent," she said dragging Iida along.

Midoriya and Uraraka faced each other red as a tomato. "Uh, I don't know what my dad is like but, uh, my mom is kind and caring, and uh, I think, uh, if you wanted to, uh, be my other parent?" Midoriya stuttered fidgeting with his curls.

"Uh," Uraraka blushed bowing her head. "If you think so…" she trailed forcing the courage to surface clenching both hands to her chest. "Right! Of course. Let's make this the best parent first date ever."

"Date?" Midoriya mumbled both now red.

"Hey, what you all huddled around here for?" Kirishima interjected.

"We're playing a game to recreate our parents first date. We have to choose someone who is most like the parent we are least like." Asui explained.

"Huh?" Kirishima brows wrinkled while Kaminari lit up, Bakugou annoyed turning his back to remove himself from the situation.

"I got dibs on Eijiro." Mina waved realizing how blunt she had been curling back into the couch. "I mean since we've known each other a long time and all." She explained.

"That makes sense I guess." Kirishima said still a bit confused as to what was going on.

Kaminari rushed over to the girls arching a brow. "See anything you like ladies?"

"No." They all responded in sync.

"However," Jiro crossed her arms "you have some traits similar to the unspeakable side of the family." Kaminari watered with tears of relief.

Midoriya looked to Todoroki who was looking around the room. "Um, what happens if we don't have a partner?" he looked to Ashido who shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I guess we could team up Todoroki if you can't think of no one else."

"There is no one else beside Bakugou."

"Huh," the sound resonated from everyone in the room, even Bakugou who was almost out the door.

"Kacchan?" Midoriya furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Wait." Todoroki called to Bakugou following after him.

Midoriya placed his finger on his lower lip. "I guess Todoroki would be more like his mother. Endeavor…" he trailed his eyes grew wide when he compared Bakugou and Endeavor in his mind. Prideful, arrogant, uncooperative and scary, he thought to himself the chill slithering down his spine.

Todoroki caught up to Bakugou who was agitated as usual. "Katsuki," he called.

Bakugou tensed not used to being informally addressed. "What did you just call me?" Bakugou gritted his teeth curling his fingers, positioning for an explosion.

"I figured since we're dating now no need to be so formal." Todoroki suggested.

"What was that you half and half bastard?" Bakugou said agitatedly. "I'm not playing your stupid game. So stop following me you hybrid freak."

"Todoroki," Midoriya called "I don't think that such a good idea."

"What's not a good idea?" Todoroki asked still keep pace with Bakugou. "Um, Bakugou as…um your choice."

"How come?" Todoroki raised a brow.

"Yeah Midoriya, how come?" Bakugou turned around embers popping from his hand.

"Uh, it's jus that, uh…uh" Midoriya stuttered unsure how to proceed without offending him further.

"Oh, I get it. I'm just an unlovable person." Bakugou slid both hands into his pant pocket turning back around.

"No it's not that." Midoriya followed.

"Then what is it De-ku?" Bakugou turned around causing Deku to crash into his chest. "You jealous?" he teased.

"No, it's not that," he blushed.

"Then you should go find your own partner then." Bakugou said bumping his chest against his classmate.

Midoriya didn't know what to say or do so he just stood stationary until Uraraka caught up.

Bakugou pushed through the cafeteria doors finding a seat at an empty table. Todoroki followed him sitting at the seat across from him.

"I said I ain't playing your game shit for brains." Bakugou hissed.

Todoroki pulled out a notepad and started to scribble. Bakugou raised his brow curious as to what the other was doing.

"Hey, stalker what are you doing now?" Bakugou wondered.

"Writing down a reason we should mate." Todoroki said not looking up from his book.

"What?" The blonde spit taken aback by the response, the blood pulling to his cheeks.

"Your quirk allows you to create explosions, while I on the other hand can create both fire and ice. My dual powers are enough to be desirable for most suitors, however with your ability to create combustions it could add a great enhancement for my fire abilities. But I would have to take into consideration the instability of your explosions. " Todoroki explained still jotting.

"Hah?" Bakugou wrinkled the bridge of his nose. "Instability? How you figure? I manipulate my quirk so that I can fly, create the amount of force that each impact will have and have learned a new ultimate move that allows me to now create beams." Bakugou disputed unknowingly.

"Ah your right. We are only students so our powers will grow in the upcoming years at U.A. I wonder if one could shoot out an explosion and have the blaze still kindling when it made impact?"

"Of course it can." Bakugou folded his arms across his chest leaning into his chair. "An explosion has the chemical ability to create fire it would be a matter of how much nitroglycerin is concentrated into the explosion."

"You two seem to be getting along well." Kaminari sighed rounding the table to sit across from Bakugou.

"No fair Bakugou you can't partner up with a friend." Kirishima complained.

"Yeah, dude." Kaminari countered.

"Ha, I take it your dates didn't go so well." Bakugou mocked leaning further into his chair.

"Date? I thought you weren't participating in the game?" Asui walked by with Tokoyami.

"Well there is the prize of two tickets to the aquarium." Yaoyorozu interjected dragging Iida along who was handcuffed to her.

"Yeah we decided to chip in so that the winners could get a free day out to up the stakes." Ashido clamored.

"We name the winners tonight in the common room. But you can't vote for yourself or your partner." Uraraka said joining the huddle with Midoriya by her side.

"Like I'd care about something so dumb." Bakugou leant forward in his chair.

"Why not? You have a good chance winning." Midoriya pointed out.

"And why is that?" Bakugou clasped his hands into a fist.

"Yeah why is that?" Kirishima wondered.

"Uh, well I was only saying that you and your mom are so much alike that it will be easy for you to, well..uh well you know recreate." Midoriya mumbled intimidated by the glare his classmate was giving him.

Todoroki looked up from his writing at Midoriya. "Midoriya."

"Yes, Todoroki?" Midoriya answered.

"What is Bakugou's dad like with his mom?" he asked.

"Well," Midoriya looked to Bakugou who was now fuming then back at Todoroki. "Uh, whenever I was over Bakugou's mom would be really loud and would snap quite easily," as he continued he smiled in remembrance. "But his dad was always over her shoulder and would calm her down with a kiss or a simple word."

"Word?" Kaminari questioned.

"Yeah he'd just say babe, or honey and give her this look and she just soften up and turn bright red." Midoriya explained looking over to Bakugou who was already had his hands already crackling with heat.

"Well isn't that sweat." Kirishima smiled.

"You want to go you fucking nerd!" Bakugou jumped out his seat.

"Honey." Todoroki called taking Bakugou's wrist into his hand.

Bakugou swung around now blazing red with embarrassment to meet those unfazed eyes. "Who do you think your touching freak?" Bakugou said but his tone was much softer now.

"Bakugou you better watch it Todoroki might threaten you with a kiss." Kaminari teased, him and Kirishima laughing but also watching for Bakugou's violent reaction.

"Hmph, I'm out of here." Bakugou said composing himself.

Midoriya followed Bakugou with his eyes and thought _wow it really worked_ and pondered whether he knew his childhood friend at all. Todoroki straightened closing his book.

"Where are you going Todoroki?" Midoriya wondered.

"To my date." Todoroki said excusing himself.

"Very dedicated. I wish I would of chose Todoroki." Ashido whined.

Bakugou retired to his room turning around to obstruct Todoroki from following him in. The two collided Todoroki holding his chin where Bakugou's head made contact.

"Games over pal." Bakugou said reaching for door.

"Wait." Todoroki said placing his hand against the door so Bakugou couldn't shut it.

"Wait what. If you want to win those tickets so bad just go to the common room later. I'm sure the girls will vote for you seeing as you're a pretty boy and all."

Todoroki flustered the blood pulling to his cheeks. Bakugou thought he was pretty? Todoroki looked around his room not knowing where to fix his eyes. He was to shy too look into those crimson red orbs, their stare to intense.

"I apologize." Todoroki said softening his brows his lips slightly upturned.

"Apologize?" Bakugou was confused.

"I only thought of myself and imagine how my parents would have spent their time during courting but never considered you'd perhaps want to do things your parents did on their first date." He explained.

"Huh," Bakugou was taken back unsure how to respond. He didn't even want to play this game to begin with but he saw how committed Todoroki was to it and thought before he made an outburst. "I never really cared to ask them about how they met. Seemed pointless." Bakugou confessed pursing his lips.

"Hm," Todoroki thought, "we could always work off of the personalities they show to one another," he suggested.

"Well if we going to win those tickets we can't hole up in this room. We'll have to go to the common area or something to show those bastard we're the real deal." Bakugou clench his hand into a fist. Todoroki smiled in response making Bakugou blush with embarrassment.

The two headed to the common room but no one was there.

"What do we do now?" Todoroki looked to the blonde.

"We wait. Someone will be by its an hour till voting time. I guess we could watch a movie in the meantime." Bakugou suggested.

Bakugou casted an old horror film, settling into the couch across. Todoroki dimmed the lights and sat closely beside him.

"Hey you, candy cane what do you think your doing?" Bakugou barked.

"In case someone passes by." Todoroki tilted his head scooting closer to his partner.

"You trying to get cocky you bastard?"

Todoroki stared at him unsure of what he was implying.

"I'll allow for today, but do it again and I'll kill yah." Bakugou sank into the cushion making himself comfortable.

Time passed quickly and the two were absorbed into the movie neither one realizing how close they'd gotten to each other that their shoulders rubbed. Bakugou hadn't noticed but Todoroki did, registering the chilled temperature of Bakugou. He looked at the blonde who was fixed on the TV and noticed he had on a tank top only. Todoroki unzipped his sweater placing it over Bakugou who shuddered at the contact.

"What do you think your doing?" Bakugou hissed.

"Your cold. Don't worry I don't need it I can heat myself." Todoroki explained.

"I don't care how you regulate your temperature. I told you next time you touch me you die." Bakugou snarled curling his fingers into offense.

"Honey." Todoroki softened his eyes leaning closer to Bakugou.

"Huh?" The blood colored his face as he stared back. Bakugou stomach started to churn his heart a bit erratic. This guy was so blunt and oblivious Bakugou didn't know how he made it this far in life with that sheltered attitude. The blonde couldn't stand to look at his classmate without embarrassment so he adverted his eyes to the door where Midoriya had been standing. "Ruh-right, babe." Bakugou grinned nervously shifting his eyes between Midoriya and Todoroki.

"Let me help." Todoroki said pulling the zipper along the teeth of the sweater.

"I-I got it shitty nerd." Bakugou was on fire now and hid his face behind his hair as he pulled the garment away from Todoroki.

Midoriya flustered his face skewed at the scene. He wondered how Todoroki was able to calm Bakugou with such simple words. How he was able to get close enough to make contact with him and not be blown to shreds. How did Todoroki do it while he has known him his whole life and has still been unable to reach him? Midoriya wondered if he had ever really even tried to understand him? He thought about Kirishima and Kaminari and even Todoroki he wasn't so social were able to get passed his barrier. Was he so self-absorbed like Bakugou said that he couldn't understand others?

Ashido, Asui, Iida, Jiro, Kaminari, Kirishima, Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu now joined them outside the doorway.

"What are we watching?" Ashido asked entering with Kirishima who plopped down beside Bakugou causing him to bump into Todoroki's head.

"Watch what you're doing shitty hair." Bakugou threatened preparing to attack when he was tugged back by the sweater that was attached to Todoroki's hair. "Huh?" he turned around registering the draw-string entangled in his hair. Bakugou reach for the string gently untangling the white hair. He idled for a moment his hand still entwined in his partner's hair. It was weird but cool to feel the difference in temperature that Todoroki emanated from each side of his head. Bakugou brushed his fingers through the red locks smiling at the heat that simmered from each stroke.

Todoroki tensed unused to the contact and unsure what to do. It'd been so long since someone stroked his hair. He had thought back to the day he'd first learnt to create fire and how his father ruffled his big hands through his hair. They were warm and comforting and made him feel like he could do just about anything. Fixing his eyes on those blazing red stones he blushed under the cover of his hair mistakenly moving to the caresses of Bakugou. He narrowed his eyes his mouth slightly ajar as he cooed.

Bakugou stiffened looking down at Todoroki who was flustered and relaxed under his touch. Those softened eyes and the way his mouth relaxed when it usually was in a hard line made it hard for Bakugou to stay composed. He too became red pulling away from his classmate now embarrassed.

"You guys are really getting along, aren't you?" Kaminari said.

"Bakugou pet me too." Kirishima insisted rubbing his head against his shoulders.

"Hey, shitty hair stop pressing against me and go sit somewhere else." Bakugou complained pushing the spikey haired kid off him.

"Uh, not to interrupt or nothing but it's time to vote." Uraraka interjected.

"Heh? But I love this movie it's a classic and so manly." Kirishima boasted with a clenched fist eyes full of tears.

Iida intervened raising his still chained hand. "It's a quarter to 9 and curfew is curfew."

"Yeah I'm totally over this." Jiro sighed plopping to the next over couch.

"I brought this bucket and some spear papers," Midoriya raised the items in hand before Iida added "and pencils."

"Now once you are done casting your votes pencils go back into the pack." He ordered placing them onto the center table.

"Understood captain." Kaminari saluted him and Kirishima laughing.

Bakugou followed Midoriya's eyes to Todoroki who had his lips pressed into a line his brows furrowed.

"We can finish it some other time." Bakugou reassured placing the hood over his head. "When you come to pick up your sweater."

Midoriya blushed looking too Bakugou who was snuggled into the loose sweater. For a moment their eyes met and the ends of Bakugou's mouth upturned into a grimace.

"Not fair Bakugou you can't cheat like that. We are basing our votes off of chemistry between couples not fake stuff like borrowing sweaters and stuff." Yaoyorozu.

"That's right Bakugou." Iida backed.

"Heh, don't come at me loser because you can't get along." Bakugou insulted.

"Honey," Todoroki whispered softly pulling onto Bakugou's sleeve.

Bakugou tensed and then relaxed sinking into the headrest. Midoriya noticed the interaction and was now confidant on who he would vote for.

Ashido jumped up tapping the bucket. "Okay, okay everyone it's time to vote. Remember vote for someone other than you or your partner."

Kaminari voted for Bakugou since they were friends and figured Todoroki wouldn't want to be stuck with Bakugou for a full day meaning there was a chance he'd take him. Kirishima voted for Kaminari hoping he'd share one of his tickets with him knowing Jiro wouldn't want to go to such a dull place like that. Jiro voted for Ashido because she knew she wanted to get out just as badly and was the one who came up with the game. Asui voted for Uraraka because she knew it would give her the courage to confess to Midoriya. Ashido voted for Yaoyorozu because she took it as serious as the game was intended for. Uraraka voted for Iida because he was her next best friend aside from Midoriya. Tokoyami voted for Todoroki because he didn't know who to vote for and he was more familiar with his name. Yaoyorozu voted for Tokoyami assuming he'd have less votes and it'd mean she'd be that much closer to winning. Iida voted for Asui because he thought she'd like the aquarium considering she was part frog.

"What a shit show." Bakugou complained walking to the bucket. He scribbled Kirishima because he was the least person he hated.

Todoroki stood at the bucket mauling over who to write. He wanted to write Bakugou's name but he knew he had to write someone beside his team. He thought about who got along great together and jotted Uraraka's and Midoriya's name.

Midoriya looked at his classmate eyes fixing on Bakugou who was mumbling to Todoroki how this was lame. He smiled encouraged by their interactions. Though he was sad it wasn't him who was able to tame his childhood friend he was glad it was someone just as antisocial as him. He had never seen Todoroki so engaged in an activity and never seen Bakugou so soft. He jotted Bakugou name down with a smile that matched the blonde's in those moments.

"Done." Midoriya smiled taking a seat across from Uraraka.

"Okay!" Ashido jumped in excitement.

"Hold on, I'm class president I should be the one to tally the votes." Iida interjected.

Everyone nodded in approval as Iida now dragged Yaoyorozu who now blushed at his assertiveness.

"Okay, first," Iida began unfolding the first piece of paper. "Uraraka and Midoriya."

Uraraka and Midoriya nervously smiled while blushing at their names written along side each other.

"Kirishima." Iida continued.

"Yeah, that's right." Kirishima flexed his muscle.

"Ashido, another for Uraraka, Yaoyorozu," Iida stiffened for a moment shifting his gazed to the chained partner beside him. Was there a chance they'd get a real date? The thought made him blush and speed up his reading. "I-Iida," he stumbled now red. "Todoroki, Kirishima, Bakugou?" Iida furrowed his brows wondering who had voted for him assuming it must have been either Kaminari or Kirishima. "Asui, Tokoyami and Bakugou?" he said even more confused this time.

"Bakugou won?" Kirishima said confused.

"Bakugou? How'd he win his name was only called twice?" Kaminari wondered.

"Simple Todoroki had a vote and Bakugou had two making their votes the highest combined." Yaoyorozu explained.

"But Uraraka name was called twice and Midoriya once." Kaminari added.

"You idiot one vote had both Uraraka's name and Midoriya's name. It doesn't count as two votes." Jiro sighed toward her partner.

"Perhaps we should have made couples vote in groups." Iida remarked.

"That's awesome!" Kaminari shot up. "So who are you Bakugou?"

"What do you mean the tickets are for Bakugou and Todoroki." Asui reminded.

"I know but they practically hate each other and they're not going on a real date. Todoroki too nice he'll just offer the tickets to Bakugou so they don't fight." Kaminari said.

"Hey, Bakugou choose me." Kirishima waved.

"I-I don't think it's fair that Baku-" Midoriya began when Bakugou stood up and swipe the tickets from Iida.

"Lets go candy cane," he reached his hand out slipping a ticket into Todoroki's hand. "I suppose Endeavor never took you to these sorts of things considering he is a fire based user?"

Todoroki Blushed and fixed his eyes on those red stones, he nodded. "Right, honey." He smiled.

"I said stop calling me that shit for brains!" Bakugou growled while the rest of the class laughed. Todoroki followed behind Bakugou while everyone retired to their rooms.


	2. NEWS!

Exciting news, I wrote another My Hero Academia Fic! The fic will be a series of oneshots of class 1-A adventures throughout the school year. Because I'm trying to boast my views and subscribers I'm exclusively posting the series of oneshots on my wattpad page. If you like any of my BNHA stories you should check out my page on wattpad and subscribe. I have a few new stories that I'll be posting soon one is an OMEGAVERSE! If you would like to read the first episode of my oneshot the link: 812446085-the-adventures-at-yuuie-devoid-of-all-senses.

It's about Bakugou navigating through the day without the ability to see or hear due to a run in with someone who has the ability to take away the 5 senses.

P.s. It won't let me upload a direct wattpad link so you'll either need to type before entering the link provided. Or look for it under it's name The Adventures at Yuuie or at my username Herotothosewhoseek.


End file.
